


The Enemy Within

by jiscake



Category: Stray Kids (Band), Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Battle, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, M/M, Making Friends, Making Out, War, i know no one will read this probably, just a stray kids x titanfall au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiscake/pseuds/jiscake
Summary: The Militia is all Felix has ever known. He grew up there, it was his only home. During the Battle of Angel City, he saw a helpless boy laying on the battlefield so he decided to help him.He wasn't expecting this to escalate to the point where it's a dilemma for him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Kudos: 16





	The Enemy Within

Harmony was the only home Felix has ever known. As long as he knew his world, the Militia was his only family. Growing up around MRVNs and titans, playing with data knives, it’s all he has ever known and he was fine with it. Imagining life without all these things was impossible for him.   
He wanted to be a pilot when he grew up. Captain Jack Cooper was happy to train him in sim pods from time to time until one day Cooper has gone missing. No one knew why, no one knew how. He was just gone.  
Felix had a hard time processing it. The only father figure in his life just disappeared suddenly and he didn’t know how to cope with this feeling. It left him feeling hollow and incredibly sad. Even his titan couldn’t make things better.  
Ion would talk to the future pilot from time to time. Telling him stories about great legends, pilots and titans, the history between the IMC and the Militia.  
On his worst days, he would go to the server rooms just to high five the MRVNs and try and talk to them. The only way to make that happen was to learn the programming language they've been using. Once Felix has obtained the ability, the maintenance robots became good friends.   
The Frontier war was still going on and Angel City was oh, so close to becoming Militia territory. They have sent many troops, pilots and titans to defend and take over it.   
Sarah Briggs has come up to Felix one day.   
The boy was sitting on the top of the server room, trying to help one of the MRVNs out. High fiving him after the job was done, the commander tapped the boy on the shoulder.  
“Hey, Felix,” she spoke kindly to the boy as always. He was something like a nephew to her. A nephew she never had. “you know about the ongoing situation in Angel City at the moment. We have lost many good pilots and soldiers out there.”   
It was a sensitive topic for Felix. He thought of Cooper as she spoke to him.   
“I want you to fight now. I know you can turn it over and get Angel City.” the commander put her hand on the newbie’s hand. The boy was just sitting there, dumbfounded. He was afraid, indeed. But he was very aware of how simulacrums were made. But he didn’t want to live in a robot’s body. That just felt strange and cold.   
“I don’t know if I’m ready.” Felix whispered, making it hard for Sarah to hear him.   
“Stop kidding me. You’ve owned your Ion class titan for almost two years now. Your combat efficiency has significantly increased in the past few weeks. You know all the pilot classes and have been actively practicing them. I know you are ready and I’m counting on you.”  
This made Felix think about it. Maybe he was ready indeed. Maybe not.   
“We're at war, anyways. It’s not like I have a choice. I want to fight for Harmony. And for the people here. I don’t want anyone else gone.” he said, looking up to the commander. A smile appeared on her face, patting the young boy on the back.  
“That’s the spirit. I’ll contact you when the team needs you. Davis and Droz will control your mission.”  
That put him at ease. Davis and Droz were probably his closest friends in here. They have been raising him, like close brothers. Even during his worst days, they were always there to cheer him up with dad jokes and good drinks. 

When the time came, Felix has arrived at Angel City. It was his first-ever mission. His hands kept shaking just by the thought of fighting in a real war, against real pilots in real titans. But when he stepped foot on the battlefield, he saw the word differently. Running on walls, seeing through formations, Felix was a force to be reckoned with. He left all his worries behind, on the dropship.   
Flying through the air, his aim perfect and his trust in his titan was infinite.   
He knew they would make it together. Ion was all he ever needed.   
Suddenly, he saw a Ronin class titan. The serial number looked unfamiliar, so Felix has decided to attack. Two laser shots were enough to make the enemy titan stumble and a pilot fell out of the cockpit. His helmet has fallen off and it revealed the golden locks of the boy. Felix was ready to finish him off with his laser core but he saw something. Something that deeply bothered him.  
That boy was crying.   
Laying on the ground, shaking. Fresh tears have stained his face and his eyes were red, a dark purple bruise on his face. Felix saw himself in that weak pilot, crying on the battleground. He disembarked Ion’s cockpit and ran to the boy. He grabbed the boy’s helmet and grabbed his arm. Trying to pull him into cover. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he injected a syringe into the boys shaking arms.   
His whines became louder as she needle entered his veins, the medicine flowing through it deeply.   
“Shut up!” Felix shouted at him, the chaotic sounds of the battle being loud in the background. The boy has laid there, looking at the pilot with his big, deer eyes. The tears have stopped forming but his eyes were exhausted and red.   
After Felix has assisted the younger-looking boy, he jumped into the air, back into his titan’s cockpit. The battle for Angel City still hasn’t ended and they were so close to winning.   
Hours later it finally happened what they, the Militia had wanted for so long. Angel City was finally their territory. All IMC forces have been eliminated, even the Remnant Fleet. Felix was sitting on the ground, his helmet in his hand. Looking at the red dragon on the side of it, he smiled a little.  
If Cooper had been here, he would be proud of Felix.   
The blonde boy had been walking towards Felix, with his helmet in his head. Felix looked up, their eyes meeting. Now Felix had the time to examine his face better. His eyes didn’t look like a soldier’s, more like a kid’s pair of eyes. The suit on him seemed to be a bit big, just as he seemed to be a bit underweight.   
“Why did you save me?” The blonde asked. Felix didn’t know the answer. He wasn’t gonna tell a total stranger why he saved him. It wasn’t his business anyway, and the words wouldn’t come either.  
“Go home. We’ve won the war, you’re on enemy territory now.” Felix’s words were cold and stiff. Nothing like when he was at the Militia base on Harmony.   
“I don’t want to do this either. I’m tired of the wars, I’m tired of the IMC. I’m tired of having to fight for my home.” his voice sounded shaky and extremely exhausted.   
Once again, Felix saw himself in the boy.  
Angel City was always IMC occupied territory ever since Felix knew his world. Although he was happy that they’ve won the war, he knew how it felt to lose home.  
“Why are you here then?” he looked up at the blonde boy standing in front of him. He was struggling with his words as it seems.   
“I have nowhere else to go.” The words hit Felix in the chest like a really hurtful punch. He knew this feeling very well. His parents have died in the Frontier War right after he was born. Everyone knew he was the son of the most talented pilot so they kept him. It’s not like they’ve had any other options.   
Suddenly, the blonde threw his Alternator to the ground as a sign of peace.  
“Where’s your titan?” Felix asked the other guy.  
“He’s dead,” he answered, but went over to the other side of the street. “this is his datacore. They’ll rebuild him once I’m back on Solace.” he was holding a shiny blue orb that looked like an eye of a titan. It seemed to be a Ronin class one.   
Felix always hated Ronins.  
He nodded in understanding, and lazily he threw his gun to the ground as well.   
“Just go home.” Felix said in a quiet voice, almost begging to the boy. This situation made him sad only because it was like his past self was standing there in front of him.   
A weak and naive boy.   
The blonde just walked up to him and sat down, leaving a great space between them.   
Fraternizing with the enemy.   
“Don’t you hate it?” he asked the red-haired Felix who was playing with his data knife.   
“It’s all I’ve ever known. I don’t hate it, I don’t love it. It’s just my everything.” the red-haired boy quietly answered the question.   
This whole situation felt surreal. Felix thought he knew the people he just met but that certainly wasn’t the truth.   
Suddenly, a dropship appeared in the sky. Felix immediately recognized it as the Militia’s. He stood up and grabbed his own helmet from the ground and looked at the boy.   
“Find me. You’ll know my name.” that’s all he said, as he made his way to the dropship.   
“Will you tell me then?” the blonde asked, looking a bit dumbfounded.  
“Felix of Harmony. Look for me.” he said, as he quickly phase shifted onto the platform of the dropship.

Felix didn’t hear from the boy for weeks. After he returned to his home planet, a lot of people praised him for his hard work. He never knew how it felt. You know, he was just an ordinary kid in a huge organization. Many people joined the Militia and he was just one of them.   
Now he was an elite pilot, one of the bests here.   
He felt proud of himself.  
The Frontier war has been just as intense as before. The situation wasn’t getting any better but at least it didn’t get worse either.  
“Hey Felix, some guy is looking for you.” Droz popped in. Felix looked up from the computer he was doing some work on. His new job was to program future training simulations for new pilot trainees. “His name is Han?” he said questioning his own statement.   
“I’ll go and check it out.” Felix stood up from the computer, taking off his gloves. He almost forgot about the childish boy he encountered during Angel City’s battle. As he stepped out of the control room, a blonde boy was standing right outside of it.   
The blonde boy.  
As he saw Felix, his eyes lit up in a very friendly way.  
“Hey. I’ve been looking for you.” he said, his voice is different now. During the battle, it was quiet and exhausted. Now a bit more life sneaked in there, making it feel good to listen to his voice.  
“Took you some time.” Felix replied with a small smile on his lips.  
He knew it felt wrong. An enemy pilot at the doorstep of his home.  
“Let’s go outside, how does that sound?” he asked and the boy agreed.   
“I didn’t even tell you my name. It’s Han.” the blonde said and Felix raised his eyebrows.  
“Interesting name. It means one, doesn’t it? Meaning you’re the best pilot in the whole IMC?” Felix asked jokingly. A small smile appeared on Han’s face, his eyes narrowing a bit.   
“It’s just what I’ve always been called.”

Sitting down outside of the military base, Felix was looking at the city in the distance. Harmony was a very well developing city. Many people came here in the hope of a new life and they’ve found it here. As they were sitting outside on the cold ground, a gentle wind blew through their hair.  
Han broke the comfortable silence by asking about what kind of titan Felix has.  
It was bad, and it was wrong. And dangerous, too.   
But something has drawn Felix in.

Weeks have gone by and the two boys became closer to each other. Talking about random things like the MRVN language or the first titan ever developed. This was the first time in Felix’s life that he felt like he found a true friend.  
It’s not like Droz, Davis and even Sarah weren’t his friends. They were just adults already and working for the Militia. Felix was just a talented, youngling lurking around here, having the dream of becoming a pilot.   
Han happened to be the same. He told Felix that his parents abandoned him and some middle-aged guy found him on the streets, on the top of a trash can. Elliott has raised Han and when he was old enough, he joined the IMC. The paycheck wasn’t that bad, especially now that he got promoted to acting pilot.   
He wanted to pay back Elliott what he gave up to raise him up.   
Felix knew they were on the same page.  
So they’ve become each other’s safe place in this fucked up world full of metal and smoke. 

Laying on the grass field in a simulation, Felix looked up at the sky. Han was laying next to him with a small flower taking place in his blonde locks.  
“I wonder if I’ll live to see a flying titan.” Felix broke the silence and the younger boy just laughed.   
“You want to see a 20 ton fuck off robot flying in the sky?”   
“We have Northstar already but you know, she’s just hovering. It’s not the same thing, I wanna see a titan fly.” he said, standing by what he said. Han knowing it would be impossible, he just watched the other boy stare at the sky.   
In real life, they were at the outer base of the Militia. Droz has scolded Felix numerous times because of him hanging out with Han around the base. Felix almost forgot what they were doing.  
There was a war going on out there and they were just sitting in sim pods, talking to each other.   
Compunction has taken over Felix, and he suddenly stood up.  
“Han, I can’t do this anymore. Everyone outside is fighting a war, and we, enemies, are sitting here just talking to each other. You have to go back home.” he said, despair hiding in his voice.   
Suddenly, a soft hand has grabbed his arm.  
“Please don’t leave me alone here.” is all Han said, and that was enough to pull Felix back in.

Soon enough, Felix felt a bond forming between them. They’ve been sitting closer to each other, legs brushing together. Hands softly touching, gentle stares exchanged between them. It made Felix feel butterflies in his stomach whenever they were spending time together.   
A shallow voice was still telling him that it was a bad idea.  
The pilot inside of him would punch the living shit out of him for talking, making friends, catching feelings for an enemy.   
The young boy inside of him just wanted to feel free for once, doing something outside of the military.  
And the young boy won over the pilot. 

Han and Felix were caught in a kiss in Felix’s dorm room. It was a heated, open-mouthed kiss. They were both feeling it, maybe not from the start, but the past few days. Their bodies were aching for each other, unspoken words continuously hanging in the air.   
Han took the dominant role; he took a grip on the red-haired boy’s waist which almost hurt. His hands were strong, he was a pilot after all. Trailing down wet kisses on Felix’s neck, he grabbed Han’s shoulders. 

Right when Felix was ready to take off his lover’s shirt, he pushed him away.   
“Stand still, Militia.” is all Han said, as he drew his gun. Felix stood still as he was ordered, his whole world shaking. He knew it was a bad idea but he still gave in.   
Now Han’s eyes were nothing like when they were talking; they were hollow and empty. His hands didn’t shake at all as he was pointing his Wingman at the younger boy.   
He was nothing like the boy Felix helped during Angel City’s battle.  
“You’re so fucking naive, it was almost hard to keep up the act,” Han said as he wiped his lips clean with the sleeve of his uniform. “but you’re just a Militia pilot.” laughing, he cocked his gun. “Any last words?”  
Felix’s brain went fight-or-flight mode in a second. He wasn’t gonna die like this, like here.  
Not after all those years spent on training and becoming a pilot.   
He tried to snatch the gun from the elder’s hand but they dropped it on the floor. Maybe Han was better in a titan, maybe he was better with guns, but Felix was a force to reckon with when it came to fistfights. The blonde boy was soon to be found on the ground, Felix pushing him down. The gun was on the ground, just so that Felix can reach it.   
The sound of panting filled the air and the younger pilot grabbed it. Pushing the gun to Han’s temple, he let out a tired chuckle. 

“You don’t know shit about the Militia, and you don’t know shit about me neither.”  
Those were the last words heard in the room, but no sound of gunshot escaped.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! i mean, hello stranger who decided to read it!  
> so, i mostly post stray kids and titanfall/apex legends related content so my messed up brain was like, WOW let's combine them together! so if you made it, please find me on twitter or something, i've been dying to talk about skz x titanfall lmao  
> joking aside, i kind of want to make a series involving all the members because i already have a more or less detailed storyline (altough i'm pretty sure no one will really read it cuz who tf writes skz x titanfall anyways)  
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated !   
> sending love,  
> \- jiscake


End file.
